Happily Evre After
by butterfliewingz
Summary: Kristailyanna and Legolas have marriage problems but Mable saves the day and finds her true love too. Sequel to the mermaid princess! :)
1. Chapter 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-c4832247-7765-742e-c235-80b540a1e277" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Then Kristalyana didn't know what to do aftre they gott married because Leglas didnt love ehr anymore and he was greedy of power because he was the knig of Sugarland. So then Kristyalijnyana crfied and Mable said "its ok mommy I'll sayve the world just like u!" and/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Kristailyanna said I eed some time alpone" and Mable\ was reallly said but she said "ok and went away to make an new life for herself!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Krystalyanna was greatful dor her datuehrs trying to help, but she didnt think her daugher could savr th world since her daughter wasnt as amazing as her. Plus she really wantd Legolas to loveh er and she didnt know why he didnt bc he promised too. So she said "bye' to Mapel and calleed her father who wasnt the king of sugarland anyomre but still olved her lots. Se was happyy that Mabel was 15% years olld ND COULD be a heero. So king Dave was mad that Legols was mean to Kristailyanna but she still loved him so she told himm he said "ok Kristialyanna, but I still want u tu find another true love" and she cried but said "ok Ill try" and he said "Im going to find u a bunch of cute guys from Eatrh and you dcan choose one pf them to b your new boyfriend" and then he went and foudn a bucnh of cute guys likee he says and 1 of them happens to be Harry Stiles nd Mabel says "mommy i think he would like be a goo boyfirend for u" an than she left. So krysthailyanna was sad but the Legols was mad that King Dav was bringign in other mens for Krsitalianna and he said "ypi are a bad king go awy and nevr come back" and king Dave sad "I wont go until my dauther has a nice boyfrined" and Queeen Kristailanna sais "I don'r want anothee boyfriend Legolas is my forrever love" then Hary came in dramatic and said "i dont want to marery the Quene because Pricness Mabel is my one ture love" and then Kign Dave and Legoals both wanted to kill him bt then they realize that they ageed and decded not too./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nd Mabeel andd Harrye go to the place when King Theyden lives ad they sees his daughthere Epwyn and MEbel said :Hi i think youre a firend of my mommys!" and Ewnyn seid "oH Right youre Kystalialyanna daughter! its nice to meet you again~ how is your mom who savedd my life" and Maple says "hi yeah shes in danger bc her fatther want her to marry somene else and my daddy is men to hear!" and Eowny sai "Oh no I ll take yo utho my fahter Kingh Theyden he can make a plane and i can helo since Im the queem now and King Farmir is tue king!{ and Mbel said ""YAy!" Anf they wnet isnide the big palase and saw king Theden and he sid "lo for behold it is the duaghter of Kristlayanna and the beautfiul mermad pricness! How can I doeth for thou in yoor joruney to here" and Mable said "I Need to save my mommy and btw this s Harry whos a good guy" and Ewyn said "yay" and King theyden said "what is this oh no for lo disaster has cometh upon your omther who was a heroo to our land place! Yo uare fragrant as long asd you desrie to stay heere bc lo your mtoher is a hero to Us and yes"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tree

Then ther was a person in King theydens' papace named Janet wh had did Krstalyanna a great service in return for saving her live. Janet was a nice Rohanese grl who was Jking Theyden's most trusted know this and sai to her Janet you r a very nice parson and because of youre coorage and kindess I am going to find yo true love. Aand then a mysteirous merimad miaden appered and said "hello my name iss Flora! How are you todazy?" and Janet and Flora founed each ohter and felll in love! And Theyden said "Lo this is the destinty of Janet and Flor a to be toghther for marraige. Lets have an wediing!" So Janet and Foroa wore bueaitufl wedding dreeses that werew white and theny said I do and kissed ahd it was a beajtiful moment for eveyrond in the whole lad! Especial6y for Mabel beacuse she loed to make peopel flal in lvoe. And Kigne Theydne szid a speech and he said "Lo for my teusted advicer has maraiaed a mariamed amd lo it is wonerful so let us thus yes feast." So they feast ed and have a big cake and ic3e cream for desert.

And Harry said to mabel "You are a wonderfjl perso for your nobilty is noble/" and Mabel smiled shylsy and modsetly becuase she ewas embarassed at peop;le complimenting her because she was very humble. Hten Mabel and Hary and the other prople left the rohan and wnet to eats and King Theydrn gave Mabel a majuic wand that would protct them from the Drak Lod. Nad Mabel didn't know how to sue the and but she wsa grategul anyway and nkew shed find how to use it hwn she needs it becuase Kign Theydan said she wuold. So they left and went east because Mael thought there mightt be somthing to help ehr parents therre. She dint now what she was wlooking forr butg she thought it might be there becuase King Theyden said there wer wise people there especially in the place wherre Aragon and Arwen were and also Krisraliyanna knew Aragon and was bffs with Arwen too. The wnad was pink.


	4. Cahpter 4

"Yay" said Kign aragon whe Kristaliayyna shows him her majic wand. "I know what that does. There;s a dragon in the place next o our land that nees to die and youre the only person who can do it." And mabel saisd "Oh no I don't have the couringage to kill a dragon!" But Harry said "Yes you do/1" and Mabel as happu he belived in her . "And Kingt Aragon said "The draon has been tormetnting my people for a long time. There is ltos of depresson" and Mabel noticed lots of peopl crhing a lot. And Arwne wo was QWueen said "Yes nad the draong makes lots of people fall out of love who truvly love each other1 It destroyeds romance."

Then Janet and Floora decdeid to tgo to folowe mabel because htye were graeatful for her brniging them togethre and wanted to help herr stop the dragoon. So they got to Kingv Aragon's place and Mabel was happy to see them and thteir lov e was verfy inspiring to the peorple there but the dragon was still bad and messingg thngs up. Brcasue it made thee pope, nott lobr rsvh oyther because it had mind vontrol a powers. But Janerr and Florra were reso in lovve that the mind ontrol powers didnt work on them and thehey kissed and thene the dragon coujldn't control the ppeople anymoe because it wwas defeated by the poweer of truw love and then there was a big partyu and feast with lots of food and then everyone had ice cream and then wnet to bed. Except Mabrl and Hary had to liave in the mornign tpo go figth the draon and


	5. Chapter 5

Then Mbel and Harryy is getting up to go and King Aragon says "Hi Mabel, I have a super imprtant thing to talk about." andn Mabel said "Oh what is it?" and King Aragon said "It's about the diamond rign you need to save your paernts." and Harry said "What?" because he didnt' want ervyone to want him to marry the queen anymore. Then King Aragon said "yeah you need to get the diamond ring from the dargon'' and give it your parents and thne they'll be in love agani because it's magic" and Mabel said "Where's the diamond ring?" And Aragon said "it's in the dragon's treasure like" and then King Aragon persuads them to stay for breckfast and pizza. Then they lift to go find the dragon ndn the magic diamondd ring. They decided to like explare a cave place and then Mabel used her majic wand and it had a lihgt on it and lit up the cave place so they could see and then the light helpded then see. And they saw a amagic dimond ring in rhe treasure but the dragon was there and groled at Mabel and Harry saved her and they were brave but theyy ran away so they could make a plan and Mabel said "Oh no whar are we supposed to do agbout the dragon we don't know how to kill it" and Hary said "HYou have a magic wand" and Mabel says "Yeah but I don't kkonw how to use it yet" and then her fairy godmother came out of the forest but itt was just an illusion bfrom the magic wand tlling them what to do so mabel said "We should go findd my fairy godmother and she can tell us whatt to do!" and Harry said "I didn't now you had a fairy godmother" and Mabel said "I didn't know either but aprently I do so lets go at least we know now wherre the dragno is" so then they left to go find the fairy godmother. Then the dragon wase eating dragon food and tlaking to itsel fand its treasure things about how it hates Princess mabel nad needs to kill herbecause she's so beautiful and I want to kill her"

v


	6. Chapter 6

The fairy godmother said "Hi I'm Vanessa and I'm yoru fairy godmother!"And then Mable decided that she must be her farly godmother. So Mabel said "You're my fairy godmitger and hi it's nice to meat yuou! So then after that then the fairy godnother said "I'm going to teach you to learn how to use your magicc wand right." And Harry was realy imrpessed and Mabel was like "Oh wow thanks fairy godmother!" And then Vaneessa who was the fairy godmither said "Wave yur wand like this" and she wanved the wand and showed Mable "This is how you kill dragns." and then she wave d it again and said "This is how you make maigc garlic breafd." So the Mabel took the magic wand and she was like "wave" and she meade magic garlic bread. And thn Mable and Harry ate it and they said "Yumm!" Then Vanassa said like "This part is really imprtant. Watch this" and then she waved the wand and it saved the world. And then Mable said "wow that looks hard i dont know if I can" but Hrary said "No abel you need to bleieve in yourself~" and Mabel waved te wandand she saved the world! So then everyone was like "YAy!" And Vanessa said her a hug and gave "Your mother will be so produ of you!" Ad Mabel said humbly "Your an amazing erson Vanesas thanks so mcuh!

v


	7. Chapter 7

Hi I'v e been working a lot on my spelling and I think it got bettre fingers crossed!1!1

Then Mable got a magic sell cast on her and she sunndely thought she was really ugly. She saw her self in the mirror and said "oh no I'm ugly and Harry won't love me anynore!" and then she cries. But then Vanessa knew how she was feeling and said "poof" and apeared and said "Mabel you need to talk to Harry about your feelings!" So Mabel went and to talk to Harry but Harry was talking to another girl! The girls name was Tauriel and she could shoot a bow and stuff and Mable was worried! Vanessa said to Mabel: "Mabel you can shoot a bow too!" and Mabel said "Oh right" but she was sad even though Harry was just being nice. And then Vanessa said "Mabel the dragon is doing a mind spell on you!" And then Mabel said "OH" and she said "I'm just going to be myself!" And Tauriel was kinda pretty and flirting with Harry but Mabel decides to believe in herself and says "Harry I love you!" And then Harry says "I love you too Mabel because you're so different from all the other girls" and everyone cries because it was so romantic And then Tauriel says "I'm sorry Mabel, I should know Harry was always your's". And then Mabel was happy so she was nice and says "That's ok now. Do you wanna help us defeat the dragon? And Tauriel said "Sure" so she went back and got the elf people where she was to get the elf people to fight the dragon. And that was nice because then they had people to fight the dragon because the dragon was scary and wanted to kill Mabel. Harry was happy and said- "Mabel I'm sorry, I didn't know you loved me before. I'll never cheat you again." And then they kissed under a waterfall on the sunset and it was super magical and romantic!

Abd then the dragon swooped over the field and he said "Hi mortals~ I've come to DESTROYYYYYYY you!" And everyone heard it annd they said "OH no! This is all Mabel's fault!" And then they were mad at mabel until she cried and said "I didn't do anything!" But they were still mad until Harry said "Mabel is a wise mermaid and she can defeat the dragon forever!" So then King Aragon herad that and he said "Give Mabel and chance!" so they gave Mabel a chance. So then she says "I want all thee kings to come do king stuff." So King Aragon and King Theyden and King Dave and King Elronde all came and they did king stuff, and then Mabel said "Ok now we have a plan!" And the people said "yay!" and King Theyden said "Lo for our plan is good!" and so Mable used jer magic wand and waved it in the air in a circle and said "Abracadabra!" and the dragon said "poof!" and disapeared. But the mind power was still on everyone so then King Dave said "now it's time for plan b!" And then Janet and Flora used the power of their true love to defeat the mind spell! So then Mabel waved her wand again and made all the people happy that the dragon made sad.


End file.
